Sleeping Death
by Ria Shadowheart
Summary: She stumbled into the Village half alive and with the help of Lady Tsunade, she was healed and taken in as a sister under Naruto. But what happened to her? Why can't she speak and tell anyone? One shot. TemujinxOC


Sleeping Death

It was a warm day as she hid away from her best friend Naruto.

"Where are ya trouble maker?" laughed Naruto. She stifled a giggle as she hid, squatting behind a bush waiting for him to pass. He stopped short and she held her breath.

"Gotcha!" he yelled jumping into the bush to scoop her up into his arms in a big bear hug and she squealed.

"Told ya I'd find ya!" he laughed. She nodded and nuzzled his neck as her eyes slid closed. He shifted her and carried her back to the Village.

"So where were you two?" asked Sakura.

"Playing hide-and-seek for a little while." responded Naruto.

"Hey Mino." she said stroking the girl's cheek. The girl yawned exposing her single flaw. The scar along her throat was as pale as her skin but still visible if the sun hit it just right. She rolled over in Naruto's arms and he smiled. The day she stumbled into the Village, bleeding and on the verge of death Naruto had gained a close friend and a sister. She'd been a resident for over a month and still she didn't speak. But no one pushed her because it was evident to the scar and other bruises and cuts that had yet to had faded she'd been through enough and was at liberty to not discuss it until she was ready. The only way they knew her name was when she wrote it down for them. Hinata walked up and smiled at Mino.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Tired as of now." chuckled Naruto.

"She's so sweet." Hinata whispered.

"Yea." said Naruto with a grin. Suddenly Shikamaru appeared and gave his usual smirk.

"Naruto pass off Mino to Hinata. You and Sakura need to come with me to the Hokage's Palace." Naruto proceeded to do so but Mino clung to him much like a child.

"C'mon Sis…it's only Hinata." she shook her head and buried her face in his chest.

"Fine…Shikamaru it looks like I'm not getting rid of her anytime soon."

"Well then bring her along and let's go." He nodded and the three sprinted over to the Hokage's Palace and stood at the door to Tsunade's Office.

"Hey Grandma!" yelled Naruto as Shikamaru opened the door.

"Ahh there you guys are…" said Tsunade smiling. Mino shifted again in Naruto's arms and Tsunade laughed.

"Is she tired?" Shizune asked.

"Yea we played hide-and-seek and it took a lot outta her." said Naruto. "So what's up Grandma?"

"There's someone here for the three of you. Come on in please." The door opened again and the three turned around to see Temujin standing in the doorway with Neragui on his shoulder.

"Temujin!" laughed Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru…" he blinked in confusion at Mino who was awake now and staring at him.

"Oh this is Mino." said Naruto. "Mino this is Temujin." Mino nodded at him then buried her face in Naruto's chest again.

"It's great to see ya again Temujin but I gotta get her home."

"Okay then." said Temujin smiling. "I'll wait here for you then." Mino clung to Naruto and whimpered.

"Are ya hungry Sis?" he asked. She nodded and Naruto laughed.

"How about Ichiraku's?" he asked. Again she nodded and Sakura and Shikamaru laughed.

"One minute she's tired the next she's hungry." chuckled Tsunade. "She's definitely something else." She climbed out of Naruto's embrace and stood with a stretch. Aside from the bruises and cuts that still lingered she was a beautiful young girl. A few years older than Naruto she was small for her age, short brown hair, blazing sea foam green eyes, fair sun kissed skin, a dark green tee shirt hugged her form gracefully, black pants, a pair of dark brown boots, and a dark green sash tied at her waist. Neragui's nose twitched before he jumped down from Temujin's shoulder and scurried over to Mino. He climbed up onto her head and she giggled as he nuzzled her.

"Careful Sis that thing's evil." said Naruto. She raised a skeptical eyebrow at Naruto.

"Only towards you it seems." said Sakura.

"Well…"

"You guys go on. I'll call you if you have any Missions lined up."

"Okay."

"Yes Milady."

"Rodger." Mino saluted and the others all smiled. They all left together, Mino clinging to Sakura's arm.

"So what's up with her not speaking?" whispered Temujin.

"We dunno really." responded Naruto. "She just showed up one day near death and we took her in. She can giggled and squeal but that's about it. She has every right to not talk until she's ready according to Grandma." Mino smiled and then hugged Naruto, throwing her arms around his neck from behind. He smiled and picked her up, carrying her on his back.

"She's like a little girl." chuckled Temujin. She hid her face in Naruto's hair and breathed deeply.

"She kinda is." agreed Naruto. "She's the sister I never had." They got to Ichiraku's and slid into a booth together, Naruto and Sakura on one side, Mino and Temujin on the other and Shikamaru grabbed a chair. A few bowls later the group was laughing and giggling and Mino grinned widely. For dessert they ordered a small cheesecake and took turns eating bits of it. Mino had absentmindly began playing with Temujin's hair, running her fingers through it like a little girl. He smiled at her and she grinned back.

_She's so cute…_ Thought Temujin. She yawned sleepily and leaned against Temujin and he chuckled.

"I think it's time you took her home Naruto."

"Yea." he pulled her up gently and held her in his arms. "See ya tomorrow Temujin." With that Naruto took the sleeping girl back home. It was very early the next day as Mino woke Naruto with a whimper. Ever since she'd started living with him he became attune with her and woke whenever he heard her whimpers. He sat up and ran into her room and saw she'd kicked her blankets off and was currently tossing and whimpering. Tears streamed down her face.

"Mino!" he shook her. "Mino wake up Sis!" Her eyes flew open and she sat up and clung to Naruto who held her tightly.

"Shh…it's okay." he whispered stroking her hair.

"Naruto?" came Temujin's voice.

"Uh? H-hey Temujin." Mino flew into Temujin's arms and he fell to the floor from the force.

"Hey it's okay." he said hugging her tightly.

"U-u-uhh…T-T-Te-Temu…"

"Whoa s-s-she just…" Naruto blinked in disbelief.

"D-d-darkness…t-t-t-the death o-o-o-o-of my C-C-C-Clan…everyone d-dying around me. I ran i-into the w-w-woods and escaped. B-b-but I was b-badly hurt…that w-w-w-was when I-I-I came upon the L-L-Leaf Village." She clung to Temujin and he held her and whispered to her while Naruto stared at her.

"I'm sorry." he finally said. "Your entire Clan huh? Just like the Uchihas."

"Y-yes." she whimpered, clinging to Temujin like a child. "I-I-I just w-want my family b-b-back." Temujin stroked her back as the silent tears turned into hysterical sobs. Finally the sobs stopped and she fell asleep again Temujin holding her tightly.

"She finally finds her voice again and it's painful." he whispered. Naruto clenched his fists in anger as he saw the scars and bruises along Mino's body.

"Damn." he mumbled.

"Well…I think I'll stay with her if you don't mind."

"Yea…but why did you come here so late anyways Temujin?"

"I…I don't know how to explain it but it's like I heard her…"

"R-really?"

"Yea…like she was calling for me. It was something like 'Temu…Temu save me please.' So I woke up and came here."

"You're connected to her somehow." whispered Naruto. "Like me. I'm attune to her ya know? The slightest whimper and I'm awake and running in here to wake her from her nightmares." Temujin smiled as he stroked her hair silently. As the weeks passed she began talking more and more and began moving around more. Soon she was placed in a Squad with Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi replacing Sakura due to her working at the Hospital. It was a cool evening as Mino walked back home tired and all but passed out from the Mission she and her Squad had just returned from after a month. She opened her front door and kicked her shoes off beside it. She stumbled down the hallway and into her bedroom where she changed into her PJs then she hopped into bed only slightly stirring the person sleeping. She smiled and laid a kiss on his forehead before burring herself underneath the blankets and cuddling against his warm body.

_Night-night Temu._

_Goodnight Mino._

Me: Wheee! Totally amazing one-shot unless ppl want me to write a sequel. This was a spur of the moment thing so…LLAMAS!

Mino: I gots mai Temu…YAYZ!

Me: Yes, yayz for you…please R&amp;R!


End file.
